guiding_gamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Misao Guide
Controls X = Open Inventory Z = Select/Talk Arrow Keys = Move/Scroll Misao's Parts (in order) #Misao's Brain #Misao's Head #Misao's Arms #Misao's Eyeballs #Misao's Legs #Misao's Heart Normal Walkthrough Getting Misao's Brain ITEM GET: Locker Key FUNCTIONS: NONE After the intro, go downstairs and ignore the room next to Student Council's. You'll be downstairs. Go into the leftmost room and you'll be in the Staff Room. Ayaka's there, rummaging through Mr. Sohta's desk and reading the love letters he received. Go talk to her. After that, go to 2F's left most classroom and check the upperleft locker (it's on the corner). You'll free Mr. Sohta, and he'll say that the school looks odd and he'll look around before wandering out of the classroom. Aki/Akito (or whatever you named her/him) will yell that the school is dangerous, but Mr. Sohta leaves anyways. Check the locker again to find your first item, "Locker Key". Afterwards, go back to the Staff Room and equip "Locker Key". Unlock the second-to-left locker, and then Misao's Brain will pop out. Getting Misao's Head ITEM GET: Bat FUNCTIONS: NONE Go exit the Staff Room and check out the locker in the bottom right area. You'll find your second item, "Bat". Equip "Bat" and keep going right. Keep walking until you are in the F1 Lab and Yoshino screams for help. Go find her, and she'll ask you to untie her. Choose "Help her" and when she screams "EEEEK! HE'S HERE!" jump into the corpse's stomach. Once all that madness is over, leave the F1 Lab (was there a mandrake in the tube?) and go outside. Keep walking straight until you can see a well. Go inside of the well, and you can see that there are three boulders blocking your way. Use the bat to smash them all. I advise you to quick save on this part because once you smash the third boulder, a skull that can control you will be hauled at you at a quick speed. Once done, the path is clear and the skull crashed onto the other side. Go down the path and you will see stairs leading to another floor, just below it. Go down the stairs and you will see a large pool. Walk into it and Aki/Akito will wash off the blood on her/him. A secret path opens, so go inside and you will find Misao's Head resting on the altar. Getting Misao's Arms ITEM GET: Salt FUNCTIONS: NONE Go to 1F Lab and free the mandrake (use the machine on the bottom right of the lower room). Select "Yes" and the mandrake will be freed. It will follow you. Lead it to the telephone, but don't touch it, or else Aki/Akito will die. Read the book that's on the same table as the telephone and it will say that if you rub a salt mandrake (which is the kind we killed now), it will produce salt. The catch is, it will get angry when you do it when the salt mandrake's awake so the best time is to do it whenever it's sleeping. Go over to the salt mandrake and select "Yes". Once done, you have some salt! Leave since you can't do anything else there right now. Go to the Infirmary (it's right next to the 1F Lab) and you'll see Ayaka laying down on one of the beds and Mr. Sohta is trying to calm her down. Along Mr. Sohta's dialogue, he'll ask Aki/Akito to get his tranquilizer, in order to calm Ayaka down. Go to the Staff Room and check Mr. Sohta's desk. You'll find out Aki/Akito didn't get to find the tranquilizer. Go back to the Infirmirary and you'll see that Mr. Sohta's leaning against the wall, injured. Ayaka's still there, and she's dead. A cutscene will go by, and Mr. Sohta will give you Misao's Arms, explaining that he found it when wandering around the school. Getting Misao's Eyeballs ITEM GET: Coins, Pocari Sweat, Lilies FUNCTIONS: Warp Leave and go to the Boy's Bathroom. Walk a couple of blocks to the left and you'll see Tohma and Saotome. Saotome is being raided by a monster while Tohma, being the helpless boyfriend he's supposed to be, runs away (was that his sound of crying in defeat or something?). Aki/Akito then says she/he needs to help Saotome, so go back left and grab the fire hydrant. Go back right to see that the monster ate Saotome. Aki/Akito will become infuriated and will tackle the monster, using the fire hydrant at the same time. Once done with the event, go to the Girl's Bathroom. If you've ever heard of the Hanako-san legend in Japaan, then it's something like what we're about to do here now. Go to the right-most stall's door and knock on it three times. The first stall's door will open, so go there and check out the toilet. Select "Yes" and the right-most stall's door and wall will open, and Hanako will appear! Hanako.png|Hanako as she first speaks Hanako_2.png|When touched by Hanako Hanako_3.png The objective of this one is to avoid Hanako and go to the toilet in the right-most stall. Keep in mind that Hanako can speed up her, well, speed. If you touch her, then she'll say. "Let's play". Aki/Akito will scream and it's unknown how Hanako kills you in this, differing from how Hanako-san kills you (by pulling her victim into the toilet). If you can get to the toilet, quickly press Z and select "Yes". This will give you your third item we'll need to use, "Coins". If you touch her now, there's a funny cutscene: She'll give you a disgusted face and say that Aki/Akito smells awful before disappearing (this picture and dialogue is shown in the slideshow). Leave and go find the vending machine in 1F (if you're lost go back to the door of the girl's bathroom and begin to go right). Once you get there, equip "Coins" and interact with the vending machine. After doing so, you'll get another item, which is your fourth, "Pocari Sweat". Head to 2F and go inside the middle door, which is the Library where Miss Library is located. You can now use the function, "Warp". You can warp to either Student Council or the Library. Talk to Miss Library, and select "Be her friend". If you refuse, she will kill Aki/Akito. Miss Library will be delighted that Aki/Akito is her friend, but Aki/Akito will say that Miss Library, her name, is kind of awkward. Miss Library then asks Aki/Akito to change her name. The default name for Miss Library's new name is Novella, but you can change that if you'd like. After changing her name, you are able to ask her for hints, talk, or not really talk to her at all. Go right, and you'll see where Miss Library is sleeping and staying. Approach the table that's in the middle of the room and select "Yes". Leave. Go to 2F's leftmost classroom. If you've ever read the chalkboard in 1F, or talked to Miss LIbrary and she brought up that, then we're going to solve the mystery of that chalkboard right now. There will be a vase in a certain desk in each room. For this one, the desk will be in C4. Once you have found the vase, equip "Lilies" and put them in the vase. We're done for this classroom, but if you don't mind. Go to the rightmost classroom and find the vase. This one is supposed to be B2. Put the lilies in the vase. Leave and go to 3F's classroom. This one is in D5. "I'm waiting at the rooftop..." Leave and keep going right. In a narrow hallway, an evil spirit will drop from the ceiling. Don't just stand there, go over it by going right and go upstairs. Keep walking straight and you'll get Misao's Eyeballs. Getting Misao's Legs ITEM GET: Small Key, Emergency Exit Key Return to the 3F's classroom and check the upper right corner. Tohma's there, trembling. Interact with Z. After the event, go to Miss Library (2F's middle room) and talk to her. After that event, go back inside the classroom and give Tohma "Pocari Sweat". He'll then give you an item called "Small Key". Return to 3F and head North, where you'll find the Emergency Bell. Select "Push". Go to the room next to Student Council's. Equip "Bat" and go over to the vase. Select "Destroy" and you'll get another item, "Emergency Exit Key". Get out of the room and head north. Keep heading north until you find a locked door, and warning note: do NOT look at the ghost behind you or else Aki/Akito will die. Equip "Emergency Exit Key" and go through the door. There's nothing but a ghost town. Walk forward and you'll see Kudoh. Kudoh will explain to Aki/Akito that he was running away from a monster but sprained his ankle, leaving how he is now. You then have two options: Either to "Help" or to "Watch". Select "Watch". After Kudoh gets run over by that car, go down to 1F and head to the boy's bathroom. There's Kudoh and the car. Oh well, let's open up the car. Oooh, we'll get "Misao's Legs"! Getting Misao's Heart ITEM GET: Boot Disc Leaving, go west. There is an infinite loop of the same course if you keep on going west. To stop this, equip "Salt" and use it on the fifth-to-left window. Go left, finally. If you've ever played Witch's House, you've learned in Indie Horror Games that you shouldn't play the piano in the music room. Sit down on the chair and DON'T MOVE until the music ends (you'll know when the music ends when a ghost talks). After sitting and listening until the song ends, equip "Small Key" and open up the chest that spawned. You'll get "Boot Disc", our last item in the normal walkthrough. Go back to 1F Lab and equip "Boot Disc". Use the machine up against the wall-not the one we used to free the salt mandrake-and you are required to put in a code. Code: 78450 Once done with that, a container will explode. Go behind the containers and there will be another machine. Code: 31269 The container to Misao's Heart will open. Grab it. The Final Sacrifice Go outside, to the Abyss. Go inside the altar and offer Misao's six parts. Once done, a cutscene will play. Nothing happened..? Go warp to Mr. Onigawara. In this cutscene, which I'll explain for your guys' sake, Aki/Akito will ask Mr. Onigawara why nothing has happened at the Altar. Mr. Onigawara will explain that there's graves on the left of the Altar. There are four. Three of them are lit red, but the last one isn't. He then says that there needs to be a live sacrifice to lift the curse. Aki/Akito then has an opportunity, and she'll say that she'll be the last sacrifice. Mr. Onigawara glares and says that the three that already has sacrificed has one thing in common: Misao truly hates them-in other words, Misao has a grudge against them all. There's two remains. One of them might be the one that Misao MIGHT have a grudge with: Tohma and Mr. Sohta. Afterwards, equip "Bat" and go over to one of them, and kill the person. *Kill Tohma = Bad Ending *Kill Mr. Sohta = Good Ending Which ever one you choose, enjoy the last cutscenes of the game. However, when you're trying to escape Mr. Sohta in the bad ending, you need to move. Aiming for the good ending will unlock another mode called "Truth". Graves & Things to Touch (in Truth and in order) #Kudoh's Grave #Yoshino's Grave #Saotome's Grave #Ayaka's Hairpin #Mr. Sohta's Grave #Tohma's Grave Truth Walkthrough Kudoh's Grave Kudoh's Grave is the leftmost one. Touch the grave. A scene where Misao is crying on a swingset after being teased by a bully (the name of the bully is Takeshi) will play. Kudoh then comes from the right and comforts Misao. He then accompanies Misao home. Another scene will start to play. Kudoh is walking in a hallway. Misao then chases after him and asks what's wrong. Kudoh then accuses her of being annoying before walking away, leaving Misao behind. The third scene shows all Yoshino, another bully, Misao, and Kudoh in school, during free period. Misao is up against the locker and she's being bullied by Yoshino and the other bully. Misao turns to Kudoh for assistance, but all Kudoh does is ignore her and walk away. Now we are left in a dark room. Go up a couple of blocks and you can see Kudoh. And a bunch of Misao clones. The clones of Misao is taunting and cursing Kudoh. I guess we have no other choice but to go up to him. Aki will say that Misao is too nice to say any of these things. Kudoh then realizes this and all the clones disappear. Then Misao (we tried to calculate if this Misao was real or not but we couldn't figure out) appears. Kudoh stands up and apologizes to Misao. Misao then says her feelings to him. Aki wonders if that last Misao was actually a fake and a part of Kudoh's imagination. Yoshino's Grave Yoshino's Grave is the middle one. Touch the grave. Aki is in a dorm. Trying to get out, it's locked. Huh...the whole school is apparently supposed to be opened from the outside, not the inside...ugh. Check the beds. Misao then pops up and says a curse. Okay...let's get out now. We're in the boys' bathroom. Upon walking around, we see Yoshino in her underwear while being beaten up by three clones of Misao. Go up to the clones of Misao and try to stop her. Not working...huh... Alright, check the urinals. You'll find "Salt", "Bat", and "Coins". Quick, equip "Bat" and go over to the clones of Misao. Saotome's Grave Now, let's touch Saotome's Grave. It's the left one of the other two graves. A few cutscenes will pass by, and then Aki is transported to a final flashback. Saotome and Tohma is eating lunch at the back of the school, and flirting. Misao interrupts them. Tohma stands up and rushes to Misao. They begin to kiss! Aww! But at the same time, get a room! Saotome has a hurt and shocked face. Go over to her. After comforting her, Saotome will ask for the "Bat". Aki will seem confused and would ask her why, but too late. Saotome has the bat, and she's closing in on Tohma and Misao. "I don't need you, Tohma!" –Saotome before killing Tohma Ayaka's Hairpin Ayaka's Hairpin can be found near Mr. Sohta's Grave. Touch it. We then learn by a couple of cutscenes that Ayaka was rummaging through Mr. Sohta's desk continuingly after Aki left. When she looked in the bottom drawer, out popped Misao's Arms (they didn't rot because Misao tried to keep living for as long as she could). Mr. Sohta's Grave Touch Mr. Sohta's Grave. Go to the computer first. After that, go see Mr. Sohta. Check out the yearbook. Once you go outside, go to the kitchen, but then Mr. Sohta will have the attempt to appear and kill you. Slowly back away from Mr. Sohta and go inside the closet (the one at the end, not in Mr. Sohta's bedroom). Once Aki goes inside the closet, she'll ask herself what to do. You then have two options: To come out, or to wait a little. If you choose "Wait a little", Mr. Sohta will all of a sudden appear in Aki's face and kill her. If you choose "Come out", Mr. Sohta won't be there anymore. Go to the kitchen again and go to the kitten. We learn in this scene that Mr. Sohta tried to save a kitten dying but failed in doing it. After the cutscene, confront young Hideki Sohta. We learn here that one day, Hideki Sohta met a girl named Takano, who said she'll protect him no matter what. Hideki Sohta fell for her then. Confront Mr. Hideki Sohta again. In this cutscene, we learned that one day he then tried to get his shot with Takano, but fails. Takano shoves him off and says that they shouldn't meet there anymore. An angered Hideki Sohta begins to choke a disgusted Takano. Eventually, Hideki Sohta is busted by a teacher. "You think I'm disgusting too, don't you?" –Hideki Sohta after watching the cutscene Follow Mr. Hideki Sohta deeper into the house. As you walk through the narrow tunnel, the slashes get louder and louder. Once you find Mr. Sohta, he's lamenting about how people loves his mask while slashing a dead body (it's unclear to whose it is). Walk towards Mr. Sohta, and Aki will confront him. Once that is over, Aki will be teleported to the main island to see a kitten in front of Mr. Sohta's grave instead of the baby version of Hideki Sohta. Tohma's Grave Go to the very last island and touch Tohma's Grave, but on the way there, Mr. Onigawara will give Aki a hand mirror. So pretty much this one's simple. We have Tohma waking up and seeing Misao's face, which she looks like hell because of her will to curse the school to get revenge...and yeah. Confront Misao. Record Room In order to get to this room, you'll need to input a password. ABANDONHOPE ABANDONHOPE is in all capitals and no spaces. Once in, you can find out their descriptions and character models! Trivia *Aki is a demon from the start. **When helping Tohma , you can clearly see that Ms. Library is afraid of humans. ** During Truth, you see Aki lost one of her eye contacts. It is revealed that her eyes are red but her contacts make them look amber brown. ** Once in the Record Room, Ms. Library's description reveals that she only talked to Aki because she liked her smell. * Mr. Onigawara is apparently two people from the same dimension. ** If you remember Sen's second game, Mad Father, there is a similar character to Onigawara named Ogre. ** Mr. Onigawara, in Misao, said "Call me Onigawara." Ogre, in Mad Father, said "My name is Ogre." Category:Guide Category:Walkthrough